Sugar and Spice
by Howlitzer
Summary: It's the thought that counts, right?


Something in my ear. Might as well, right?

It's a little different, but not really. You might like it and you might not.

* * *

><p>Sally Acorn walked through the Great Forest, the trees increasing in density until she reached a small clearing. Sunlight trickled down through the leaves, a soft glow taking over the area. She leaned back against a tree and waited for the other party to arrive.<p>

Suspicion clouded her blue eyes as she looked through the trees ahead. Being called out to this place sent off alarm bells in her head, and the person she was meeting had enough strength to make her day a miserable one. But it wasn't like they'd try, not while there was the chance of disappointing someone they had been after for years.

A gloved hand on the other side of the clearing parted tree branches, and a certain pink hedgehog stepped forward into the sunlight. Sally stepped forward to meet the girl, looking over her with a wary eye.

"You said that you wanted to meet me here. Why?"

"Sally, you don't have to be so wound up," Amy Rose said with a sweet smile. "I'm not here to fight or argue or anything like that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I…just want to talk, is all," Amy said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "You know, with someone I like and trust."

Sally sighed, running a hand through her red hair. "Listen, we could have done this in Knothole."

"No…we couldn't. Sally, I have…I…"

Now the squirrel was curious. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this," the pink hedgehog said, clutching at her red dress as she stared at the ground. "I want to say these things, but I'm kind of scared."

"Scared of what, Amy?"

"Of…how you would think of me."

"Amy…I wouldn't think any less of you, no matter what you had to tell me. You're…well, you're a friend of mine, you know? I want to know that you're not bottling something up inside that's harmful. So please, just let it out if you have to. I won't judge you."

"Oh, Sally…thank you so much."

A warm smile came from the older girl. "It's nothing. Now come on, tell me what it is so that I can help. It's nobody but us right now."

"Okay…okay." Amy took a deep breath. "It's about Sonic. I mean…it's about me and Sonic, no…you and Sonic…oh, it's so complicated!"

"Amy, relax. Take your time." Sally knew that she still harboured strong feelings for the blue hedgehog, even though he was with someone else…namely her. They were still close, and Sally had done nothing to ruin that bond.

"Y-yeah. I…realize how it is now. How you and Sonic are together, looking so happy and all. How you compliment each other. And even though I still want him, I know that you're the one he needs."

Sally blinked in disbelief. Was she doing…?

"I can't convince him to be with me, and I…I like that you're happy with him and making him happy. I love when he smiles, when he walks with such confidence, when he looks over me with those kind, beautiful eyes…I love him so much, Sally. I just know it. But I also know that he's yours. You two are peas in a pod, right?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Something like that. Amy, listen…"

"No, wait," Amy said as she rose a hand, shuffling closer to Sally. "I'm not quite done."

"Okay, sorry. Please continue."

"Thanks. I just wanted you to know that I support both you and Sonic one hundred and ten percent!"

"Thank you, Amy. You have no idea how much that means to me," Sally said sincerely. "I know that it must hurt…"

Amy shrugged. "Nope. I don't feel too bad at all." She took another step closer to Sally.

"Are you sure?" Sally found it very strange that Amy, who had made herself older in order to fight alongside her 'one true love' as a member of the Freedom Fighters was taking this all so…calmly. Impossibly calmly, in fact. Was she drugged, or lying, or drunk? Maybe someone put her up to it, or it was a trap…

Something was definitely off, and Sally subconsciously took a step backwards.

"Yes, I'm very sure," she said with a rosy smile. "I feel better about what I'm going to do next."

"Next?" Sally echoed.

"Yup," she replied as she took another step forward.

"You mean you've found someone else?"

Amy giggled and took another step forward. "Silly Sally, you missed the point of what I said entirely!"

Now Sally was more confused than ever. What could she have possibly missed in that short conversation? She reflexively took another step backwards.

"I never once said that I was giving up on Sonic, I simply acknowledged you as a true blue couple, one that would never break apart no matter what."

"Hold the phone," Sally said. "You acknowledged me and Sonic as a pair."

"Yup!"

"You've decided you're not going to compete against me."

"Yup!"

"And yet you're still planning to go after Sonic despite what you've said."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Come on, Sally. Try and keep up, would you?"

Sally felt her back hit a tree as Amy stopped in front of her.

"I don't know what you're planning to do…"

"Oh, _relax_. I wouldn't hurt someone I cared about so much, you know?" She fiddled with the buttons on Sally's blue vest.

"So what…exactly is going on, Amy?" Sally quickly stood up straight, looking into the girl's eyes. "We're here by ourselves…"

"Yeah…I know. That's why I thought about this place. It's nice, isn't it? Quiet…nothing but us and our own thoughts."

"I want to know what you're thinking."

Amy smiled, leaning towards her companion. "You're sure now?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sally said, becoming slightly agitated. "Now out with it, Amy Rose."

"Well…you two are an item, right?" she said while twirling a lock of hair with one finger.

"Yes."

"Well, then it's pretty simple from there," Amy said as she backed Sally into the tree again.

"I don't understand…"

"If I can't have one…I guess I'll have to have both, no?"

"What-"

Before Sally could finish her sentence, Amy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her blue eyes went wide for a second, heart pounding in her chest as if it were trying to escape. Her body tensed before relaxing suddenly, eyelids sliding closed as a pair of soft hands touched her waist.

Peaches. She could taste peaches.

Eternity ended a moment later, Amy licking her lips as Sally caught her breath.

"Amy…you…"

The girl smiled devilishly, winking at her companion as a hand softly brushed her cheek.

"Thanks for listening, Sally…you're a good friend. I guess I'll see you later, huh?"

Amy skipped away, whistling to herself as she passed through the trees of the Great Forest. Sally stood in a daze, trying to find herself in the flurry of thoughts that occupied her head.

"You're insane…you really are crazy, Amy Rose…"

She could still taste peaches on her tongue, the sensation lingering for as long as it could. A hand slowly went to rest over her heart as the blood pounded through her ears, and a hot blush crept onto her face as she closed her eyes.

"But maybe I'm…just as crazy as you…"


End file.
